


sorry, brother // прости, братишка

by FrozenPoison



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Racism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: Если бы Мерл был жив.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [sorry, brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739856) by [FrozenPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison)



> yes, I'm going to translate this fic into English.

Он еле выбрался из этой вонючей дыры, в которой прозябал несколько лет за неимением других вариантов. Хотя нельзя сказать, что все было настолько уж плохо, если не считать окружающих его сраных хиппи. Вернее, их подобие. Потому что они выращивали сорго, а не траву. С последним Мерлу было бы легче переносить их разговоры и жизнь в целом. Но где теперь достать какую-нибудь дурь? В мире больше нет копов, которые могли бы замести за хранение и продажу, но и, какая ирония, дури тоже нет.

И вот, когда у них с лидером группы «возник конфликт интересов», пришлось собирать свои манатки, нагло прихватив еды у визжащих девиц, и хлопнуть дверью старенькой лачужки, где они жили, напрочь сорвав ее с петель. Люди даже отдаленно не походили на шайку Мэнсона, хотя Мерлу и казалось, что однажды лидер прирежет его как минимум за то, что Мерл однажды ухватил его жену за мягкое место. А нехрен было вертеть задом у него перед носом и любезничать. Женщины у него не было черт знает сколько. Крыша потечет у любого нормального мужика. Откуда ему было знать, что это не заигрывания, а обычная человеческая вежливость? Мерлу казалось, что в новом мире это понятие сдохло как данность.

Обернувшись, он думал, что за милую душу сжег бы их всех к ебеням. Но возвращаться ему было лень. Пусть их сожрут ходячие. Да.

Две недели в ебаном лесу. Две недели срать под кустом и надеяться, что под руку не попадется ядовитый плющ. Он вымотался – толком не спал, он оголодал и сломал нож о черепушку ходячего. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот достигнет океана. Тогда он сможет упасть на песок и представить, что находится на курорте, а соль на его губах собрана по кромке стопки с текилой.

И вот, удача ему улыбнулась. Мерл видит высокие стены какого-то поселения и виднеющуюся за ними крышу дома. Вокруг раскинулись широкие засеянные поля, и ему хочется подбежать и сорвать чертову кукурузу, вгрызшись в ее сочные зерна зубами. Он замирает поодаль, раздумывая над дальнейшими действиями. Он видит дозорных на стенах и думает, что вряд ли они радушно примут голодного незнакомца. После того, как однажды он видел каннибалов, ему не горело стать чьим-то ужином. Он вдруг на секунду даже заскучал по сраным хиппи, которые его хотя бы кормили и заботились. Зря он так с ними поступил. Но ничего не поделать.

Он не успевает ничего придумать, потому что ворота открываются, и он прижимается спиной к дереву, поглядывая из-за ствола краем глаза. Он замечает две мужские фигуры и пытается оценить степень возможной опасности по мере их приближения. Он не двигается, прикидываясь ветошью, пока мужчины не проходят мимо, о чем-то переговариваясь. Ему кажется, что из-за блужданий в лесу он тронулся умом, но этот голос с хрипотцой, эта расслабленная походка, этот арбалет за спиной… он невольно делает шаг вперед и роняет растерянное:

\- Братишка?

Мужчины оборачиваются на голос, и он замирает. Нет, ему не мерещится. Это не безумие, хотя именно так звучит его смех – нервно, не веряще и счастливо. Дэрил, округлив глаза, смотрит на него, словно на восставшего из мертвых, а затем бросается вперед, сгребая в объятиях. Он изменился – возмужал, набрал вес и мышечную массу и отрастил волосы. Мерл не думал, что будет настолько рад видеть засранца и так громко смеяться.

\- Я думал, ты…, - бормочет Дэрил.

\- Сдох где-то в канаве? Да черта с два, - он усмехается и отдаляется, чтобы получше рассмотреть младшего брата, - а время тебя не пощадило. Выглядишь, словно тебя сбил грузовик и протащил километров десять.

\- А тебя словно собаки сожрали, а затем выблевали назад, - отзывается Дэрил.

Только теперь Мерл замечает спутника своего брата, молча и с удивлением взирающего на них.

\- Это По… Иисус, - говорит Дэрил, немного смутившись и почесав нос, и указывает на парня.

Мерл несколько секунд смотрит на низкорослого парнишку с бородой и длинными волосами, прежде чем выпаливает:

\- Ебаный нахуй. Где ты, блять, был, когда я просил о помощи? – произносит он со смехом и хрипотцой, – я же сказал, это первый и последний раз! Мне теперь нахуй ничего не нужно. Хотя я думал, что все, медным тазом накрылось человечество. Мертвецы давно воскресли, сколько тебя можно ждать? Вряд ли старина Мерл заслужил себе местечко в раю, но ты скажи, что мне сделать. Замолю как-нибудь грешки. Договоримся, - усмехается он, прищурившись и подмигнув.

Дэрил смотрит на Мерла так, словно у того мозги поплавились. Да, за столько лет вполне могли.

\- Ааа, забей. Я просто шучу, - Мерл хлопает парнишку по плечу со всей силы, чуть не сшибая с ног, - так вы живете там? – он кивает в сторону поселения, скрытого за высокими стенами. Кажется, сегодня ему не просто повезло, он выиграл настоящий джек-пот.

\- Это Хиллтоп. Мы с Дэрилом собирались на охоту, хочешь с нами или предпочтешь отдохнуть? – его речь словно ручеек, льется так ровно и вежливо, что заставляет Мерла на секунду даже смутиться от собственных выбранных выражений. – Мы можем тебе все показать. А вечером, когда мы вернемся, я… найду для тебя кровать или комнату.

\- Хотел бы с братишкой в одной, нам о многом нужно поговорить.

Мерл замечает, как Иисус с Дэрилом переглядываются. Дэрил пожимает плечами и прикусывает губу, словно оставляет выбор за товарищем.

\- Ну, одну кровать все-таки легче найти, чем комнату на двоих. Дэрил живет со мной в трейлере.

\- Так вы типа друзья – не разлей вода?

\- Вроде того, - по-доброму улыбается парнишка и делает несколько шагов вперед, - пойдем. Устроим тебя. Наверное, ты голоден. 

\- Как свора собак.

Ворота открываются перед ними, стоит Иисусу взмахнуть рукой и дать команду дозорным – парням, вооруженным копьями, словно он чертов лидер. Кстати, было бы неплохо познакомиться и поладить с их лидером, кем бы он ни был. Не хуже Губернатора уж точно – на первый взгляд в общине нет места, где можно было бы проводить бои без правил. Мерл вздыхает и восторженно матерится, описывая увиденное. Община процветает, словно она – отправная точка возрождения цивилизации. Иисус радушно показывает, где Мерл может отдохнуть до их возвращения, и просит какого-то человека принести путнику немного еды. Заходя в трейлер, Мерл замечает на крыше солнечные батареи – поселение укомплектовано по всем правилам Апокалипсиса. Но современных средств коммуникаций, как и подобает деревенскому поселению, нет. Если бы были, это бы означало, что он попал в рай. Но в раю были бы полуголые красотки. Мерл скидывает с плеча свой полупустой рюкзак, и, оставшись в одиночестве, обходит трейлер, забираясь в каждый ящик. Не то чтобы он надеялся найти что-то ценное, но хотел иметь представление, какие ресурсы есть в этом «Хиллтопе» и что-нибудь о приютившем его пареньке, заботящемся о сирых и убогих, о незнакомцах, которых он впервые видит и готов сразу же доверять. Ну не идиот? По помещению раскидана целая тонна книг, которую, очевидно, копили для растопки костра на случай, если в поселении отрубится электричество.

Мерл находит в ящике прикроватной тумбочки лубрикант и, вздернув брови, шарит вокруг в поисках журналов для взрослых. Что ж, в этом месте кто-то грешит, значит, он превосходно впишется. Сзади раздается вежливый стук, и Мерл оборачивается, замечая привлекательную темноволосую девушку, держащую в руках тарелку с едой.

\- Надеюсь, она такая же вкусная, как и ты, - выпаливает он, не в силах прикусить язык.

Девушка в растерянности топчется на пороге, протягивая ему блюдо, и Мерл торопливо извиняется, утверждая, что ничего такого не имел в виду, и горячо благодарит за доброту.

\- Меня зовут Мерл. Я брат Дэрила, он привел меня сюда.

Кажется, именно прозвучавшее имя младшего братца заставило девушку задержаться, а не сразу исчезнуть, даже не назвав свое имя.

\- Тара.

\- И как давно ты здесь?

\- Достаточно давно, - кажется, она хочет уйти, но из вежливости никак не решается, - ладно. У меня очень много дел. Если тебе что-то потребуется, не стесняйся попросить. Иисус вернется к вечеру.

Тара уходит, а Мерл около минуты смотрит ей вслед, отмечая, что она укомплектована со всех сторон. Он опускает взгляд в тарелку, разглядывая аппетитные овощи и фрукты, и облизывает губы – в желудке ворчит голод. Мерл садится на ступеньки трейлера, поставив тарелку на колени, и принимается за еду, с интересом глядя по сторонам. Кто-то идет с корзиной чистого белья, кто-то ведет лошадь в сторону ворот, двое мужчин сколачивают доски для какой-то постройки. Мерл с удовольствием уплетает еду и думает о том, как подойти и познакомиться со всеми, раз уж он планирует задержаться в поселении, но тут же чуть не давится. Фу блять, черножопые тут тоже есть. Куда же без них? Он забыл спросить – есть ли в поселении кто-либо из знакомых ему людей, кроме Дэрила. Это могло быть как хорошо, так и не очень. У некоторых из них были к нему претензии. Ладно. У всех его знакомых были к нему претензии.

Его брат с Иисусом возвращаются к ужину, когда Мерл от скуки уже взялся читать книгу, хотя предпочел бы полистать каталог нижнего белья, чтобы, так сказать, получить полное удовлетворение от попадания в это место. Мерл с довольной улыбкой наблюдает, как Дэрил тащит на плечах оленя и опускает его на землю посреди поселения. _«Завязал с крысами с пушистыми хвостами»,_ \- гордо думает он, подходя, чтобы спросить, не требуется ли рука помощи с разделкой туши, и поднимает свою правую руку с металлическим протезом.

\- Нужно всего лишь нож найти, и я стану шеф-поваром.

\- Не, - Дэрил отмахивается от его предложения и трет перепачканной в грязи рукой нос, оставляя на коже темные разводы. К оленю подходят мужчины, чтобы дотащить до кухни и заняться разделкой.

\- Иди тогда первый в душ, - говорит Иисус, и Дэрил послушно кивает.

Мерл хмурится и с полуоткрытым ртом наблюдает, как тот уходит в сторону кирпичного здания. _«Что ты сделал с моим братцем?»_ \- хочет он спросить у парнишки, но мотает головой – спросит лично у Дэрила.

\- Ты уже осмотрелся? – добродушно спрашивает Иисус, направляясь в сторону трейлера.

\- Да. Впечатляет, - произносит он, плетясь следом.

Иисус снимает с плеча арбалет Дэрила, который, очевидно, тащил всю дорогу, пока плечи охотника были заняты оленем, и ставит к стене.

\- А кто у вас за главного? – Мерл приваливается к дверному косяку, наблюдая, как тот снимает перчатки и плащ, вешая его на крючок.

\- Ну, технически – я, - усмехнувшись, произносит парень. Мерл опешил. Он хочет что-то сказать, но не сводит взгляда с незнакомца, пытаясь понять, за какие заслуги его выбрали лидером. Невысокого роста, не выглядит угрожающим и обладающим физической силой. Как же он, черт возьми, всем тогда заправляет? Милой улыбкой?

\- Оу. Спасибо. Что приняли меня, - бормочет Мерл. Ведь нужно благодарить людей, чтобы у них не сразу появилось желание тебя выставить.

\- Пожалуйста. Мне нужно найти для тебя кровать…

\- Я бы все-таки хотел жить со своим братом, - он предпринимает новую попытку договориться.

Иисус как-то странно улыбается.

\- Боюсь, это трудно устроить. Он живет здесь со мной, а у нас нет свободных комнат на двоих, поэтому вам придется жить отдельно.

\- Понял, - Мерл поднимает руки, - да, малышу нужно больше личного пространства.

В трейлере действительно всего одна кровать и один диван – Мерлу нет места. Иисус проводит его в трейлер на другом конце поселения и знакомит с Эдуардо. _«Мексикашка. Превосходно»_ , - думает Мерл. Но мексиканец с копьем, который следит за безопасностью в дозоре на стенах, поэтому едкие словечки лучше держать при себе.

\- Отличный апгрейд, - отмечает его новый сосед, кивая на его руку.

Мерл вежливо кивает в ответ, распаковывает свои скудные вещи и выходит на улицу, дожидаясь, когда Дэрил вернется из душа. У него накопилось столько вопросов, начиная с того, как Дэрил вообще тут оказался. Он подходит к трейлеру и замирает, вдруг заслышав странный разговор.

\- Мы должны ему сказать? – спрашивает Иисус.

\- Нет… он не поймет, - отвечает Дэрил.

\- Но рано или поздно он узнает.

Дэрил ничего не отвечает, а у Мерла нет ни одной идеи, о чем они могут говорить. Но это, определенно, касалось его. Он ждет полминуты, но разговор не продолжается и не подкидывает ему ключей для разгадки, и тогда выходит и стучит о приоткрытую дверь. Мерл улыбается, привалившись к дверному косяку, и разглядывает Дэрила, поспешно натягивающего после душа чистую рубашку. С каких пор братец не стесняется демонстрировать посторонним людям спину? Или за столько лет он прекратил обращать на свои шрамы внимание? Иисус извиняется, и Мерл послушно отходит в сторону, выпуская его из трейлера.

\- Освоился? – спрашивает Дэрил, кидая рубашку в корзину для грязного белья.

\- Да. Вполне. Если не считать толпы уродцев… но я как-нибудь справлюсь, привыкну.

Мерл оглядывается, отмечая, что Иисус отправился в сторону дома и никто не помешает их с братом разговору. Он проходит к дивану и садится на него, не успевая ничего сказать, так как Дэрил нарушает тишину первым.

\- Где ты был все эти годы?

\- То тут, то там, - отвечает Мерл, - жил с пародией на хиппи. У них не было травки. – В воздухе застывает невысказанное «и думал, что никогда тебя не увижу». – А ты давно здесь?

\- Да, мы с Риком однажды наткнулись на Иисуса, а он показал, что в мире еще есть живые люди и поселения, с которыми можно наладить обмен припасами, - Дэрил неловко ковыряет ногти, мельком глянув на брата, - мы тогда жили в другом поселении, в Александрии.

\- Рик… он здесь? – оживляется Мерл.

\- Нет. Он… умер, - Дэрил хмурится и отворачивается, начиная возиться с арбалетом, хотя с ним на первый взгляд все в порядке. Мерл молчит несколько долгих минут, разглядывая стопку книг на полу, хотя часть его усмехнулась тому факту, что блюститель порядка протянул куда меньше, чем злостный нарушитель законов.

\- Как?

\- Спас сотни людей. Взорвал мост со стадом ходячих.

Поступок, достойный героя. Ну а как иначе мог умереть Рик? Мерл неловко ерзает на диване, пытаясь вспомнить имена всех их общих знакомых.

\- А где тот китайский мальчик?

Дэрил резко вскидывает голову:

\- Мерл, я бы попросил тебя… не быть таким.

\- Каким?

\- Какой ты обычно. Я поручился за тебя и не хочу, чтобы в общине начались конфликты.

\- Я понял, братишка, - Мерл поднимает руки, - все будет чики-пуки. Но мне нужно знать, есть ли здесь кто-то, кого я знаю.

Дэрил задумчиво прикусывает губу, а затем мотает головой.

\- Кэрол в другой общине со своим мужем. Мэгги тут заправляла раньше, но сейчас она на время уехала. Обещала вернуться. Мишонн в Александрии.

Значит, все остальные погибли славной геройской смертью, как и Рик. Мерл кивает, понимая, что нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное, но решает не дергать нервы брата расспросами. Когда и _если_ приедет Мэгги, он уже будет на хорошем счету у лидера общины, и его не станут выгонять. Вскоре возвращается Иисус, они ужинают олениной и сидят в комнате, рассказывая Мерлу о поселении, вызывая у него восторженное удивление. Затем они находят для Мерла нож, который он может вставлять в свой протез, когда будет выбираться за стены. И к ночи довольный мужчина плетется в свой трейлер и готовится ко сну. Все вроде хорошо, но кое-чего все-таки не хватает для полного счастья.

\- Эй, а у тебя не найдется немного…?

\- Чего? – спрашивает Эдуардо.

\- Кокса. Снежка. Шмали.

\- Нет, - удивленно отвечает парень.

\- Жаль. Ну, я должен был попытаться.

Следующим утром, когда Мерл, потягиваясь, выходит из трейлера, ему на глаза попадается женщина, сажающая цветы, и в голове мгновенно возникает идея. Он заваливается в трейлер, находя своего братишку сидящим на постели с книжкой. Мерл усмехается и спрашивает, что он читает.

\- Это Керуак. Роман о дорожном путешествии.

Мерл подходит ближе, вытаскивая книгу у него из рук, и с удивлением переворачивает страницы:

\- А я думал, там под обложкой порно-журнал, чтобы никто не спалил.

Дэрил недовольно фыркает. Мерл протягивает не заинтересовавшую его книгу обратно, обеспокоившись вопросом, который уже мелькал день назад. _«Что этот Иисус сделал с его братом?»_. И еще одним – о чем они разговаривали и что не хотели ему говорить. Но будет бестактным сообщать, что он подслушивал. Он уже собирается спросить, не хочет ли Дэрил присоединиться к нему и кое-что замутить, как в старые добрые времена, но в трейлер входит Иисус, держа в руках какую-то кастрюльку.

\- Доброе утро. Будешь с нами завтракать? – как всегда дружелюбно спрашивает он, - будет готово через двадцать минут.

\- Не откажусь! – отзывается Мерл, - тогда я успею кое-что сделать.

Он разворачивается и выходит на улицу. Женщина с цветами по имени Марта помогает ему и показывает, где взять пустые цветочные горшки. Мерл не устает улыбаться, словно ему только что подарили новый блестящий байк, и расхваливает старания местных жителей, в частности, Марты. Из своего полупустого рюкзака он достает сверток семян и сразу же приступает к делу, обосновавшись на ступеньке своего трейлера. Когда, блуждая по лесу, он увидел красотку Мэри Джейн, он не смог совладать с собой и взял от нее все, что мог. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе пригодятся семена. Мерл решил, что чем раньше он займется этим, тем скорее они взойдут.

Через несколько минут копания в земле, он слышит, как кто-то подходит к нему и замирает, наблюдая за его действиями. Мерл присыпает землей семена и заботливо разглаживает поверхность, прикидывая место рядом с трейлером, где разместить горшки.

\- Ты сажаешь цветы? – раздается голос Дэрила.

\- Ага.

\- Ты уверен, что это цветы?

\- Когда они взойдут, ты мне спасибо скажешь за то, что не лезешь на стену, - Мерлу подозрительно кажется, что Дэрил не знает, как выпустить пар, поэтому он напряжен и подбирает чужие привычки, например, читает книги.

За завтраком Мерл продолжает убеждаться, что Иисус – какое-то несуществующее воплощение идеала человека, но теперь он старается не подъебывать его, чтобы бездарно не просрать еще одно безопасное место для жизни, тем более, рядом с братом. Иисус расспрашивает о навыках Мерла и говорит, что тот может присоединиться к группе, отправляющейся на поиски металлолома. Мерл предлагает подменить кого-нибудь из стражей на стене, потому что он неплохо стреляет.

\- На эту неделю график распланирован, но мы найдем, где ты сможешь быть полезен.

Мерл хочет быть полезным. Он не хочет ударить в грязь лицом перед младшим братишкой, который доставал пропитание для целой общины. На кой хрен с ним шатался Иисус – Мерл так и не мог понять, но он сам хотел провести время с братом, как в старые добрые времена. Одни вдвоем против целого мира. Мерл поливает свои растения, надеясь, что в дружелюбной атмосфере этого поселения они взойдут поскорее. Нет, он пока не сходил с ума, но хотел иметь запас успокоительного. Дело времени – когда кому-нибудь не понравится его манера общения. Но он старается быть дружелюбным, иначе говоря – избегать черных обезьян и узкоглазых.

Мерл отправляется помогать группе мужчин рубить деревья для строительства мельницы. Еще до того, как опускаются сумерки, они возвращаются в общину усталые, но довольные. Мерл подмигивает Таре, подошедшей с планшетом и бумагой, чтобы спросить об успехах. Она вежливо улыбается, но делает вид, что не замечает его пристального взгляда. Мерл проходит сквозь ворота поселения, обдумывая, как спросить ее провести время вместе – девушка вроде как одинока, он не заметил, чтобы к ней кто-нибудь подходил и неоднозначно обнимал. Мерл умывается и отправляется разыскивать своего брата, который наверняка уже придумал что-то на ужин. Он упивается мыслью о том, как с полным животом бросит свои кости на постель и второй раз за неделю великолепно выспится.

Пользуясь тем, что Дэрила не видно, Мерл обходит Хиллтоп по периметру, изучая каждый угол. Проходя мимо его с Иисусом трейлера, он думает, что братишка может быть только там. Мерл подходит к двери и уже заносит руку, чтобы постучать, но слышит странные звуки, означающие, что двое людей протирают горизонтальные поверхности своими телами.

 _«Чертяга, тут тоже преуспел, небось с какой-нибудь красоткой обжимается. Наконец-то»,_ \- довольно думает Мерл, решая не мешать. Прожив без присмотра старшего несколько лет, Дэрил перестал себя сдерживать и зажиматься. Тихий стон, явственно принадлежащий Дэрилу, раздается по другую сторону двери. Главное, чтобы он не был с Тарой, а ведь именно между ними Мерл заметил какое-то особое теплое отношение.

Мерл отступает и тут же слышит еще один голос, но вовсе не женский. Практически шепот. Он не может разобрать слов и замечает окно, из которого льется тусклый свет, возможно, от настольной лампы. Мерл должен был уйти в свой трейлер и не лезть в чужие отношения, но он приникает к окну, сквозь щель между занавесками заглядывая в помещение. Он видит на кровати две целующиеся и обнаженные фигуры. Дэрил, зарывшись рукой в длинные каштановые волосы партнерши, на несколько секунд отдаляется и что-то произносит. Ну губах у Мерла появляется усмешка – да, брат не промах. Но он не успевает уйти, улавливая странное движение. Зачем Дэрил поворачивается к девушке спиной, а затем опускается на колени? Через секунду глаза Мерла округляются при виде картинки, которую он тут же хочет выжечь из памяти. Это никакая не девушка. Это Иисус поставил его младшего брата раком, а затем засунул в него свой член. Перед глазами все плывет, Мерл с омерзением видит, как напрягаются мышцы спины и задницы, когда Иисус дерет его брата сзади. Протяжный стон Дэрила заставляет Мерла опомниться и отпрянуть от окна.

Первым его порывом является – влететь в трейлер и разбить ублюдку морду. Бить до тех пор, пока его череп не превратится в кровавое месиво, а зубы не рассыплются по полу. Он дергает дверную ручку, но с ужасом понимает очевидное – никто бы не оставил дверь открытой. Ему хочется орать до сорванного голоса, долбить в дверь, но Мерла вдруг прошибает ужасающая мысль о том, что в этом случае о произошедшем узнает все поселение. Абсолютно все будут знать, что только что делали с Дэрилом. О, нет, он не может так поступить с младшим братишкой. Ему не нужен весь этот позор. Мерл отшатывается в сторону, все еще глядя на дверь. В ушах то ли продолжает звенеть, то ли все еще слышится голос Дэрила, отзывающегося на каждое движение Иисуса.

Мерл резко разворачивается и направляется куда-то в сторону, не разбирая дороги, до боли сжимая кулак и стискивая зубы, чтобы не рычать от негодования. Он со всей силы ударяет кулаком по каменному фонтанчику, стоящему посреди двора, и тут же от вспыхнувшей боли прижимает к себе руку, но даже это не способно его отвлечь от гвалта злобных мыслей.

Мерл как-то провел шестнадцать месяцев в тюрьме за то, что выбил парнишке зубы. И там он видел всякое. Особенно, как заключенные заявляли доминирование. Они не были геями, вернее, не все. Иисус таким образом выражает свою позицию лидера, подчиняя его братишку? Да будь он самой Королевой Великобритании, Мерл должен с ним разобраться. Потому что. Никто. Не. Посмеет. Ебать. Его. Брата.

Но что же ему делать? Молчать и делать вид, что он ничего не знает, Мерл не мог. Поговорить с Дэрилом и спросить – какого хуя это было? Тот будет отрицать, боясь признаться, и не станет вставать против Иисуса, своего, блять, _друга_. Или как он его назвал? Похуй. Они не смогут решить ситуацию мирным путем, да и Мерл не хочет. Он будет умнее. Он будет терпеливым и сделает так, чтобы никто и никогда не нашел тело Иисуса.


	2. Chapter 2

С утра Мерлу невыносимо хотелось курить. Он плохо спал ночью, перед глазами все еще мелькала омерзительная картинка ночного происшествия. Он полчаса разглядывал горшки, умоляя, чтобы растения поскорее взошли. Он пытался отвлечься, но злость внутри не хотела успокаиваться, а он не мог бездействовать.

Мерл обхватывает голову руками – пальцы левой руки сжимаются, правая – холодит металлом протеза висок. Он пытался отрицать увиденное до последнего, пусть раньше, еще до того, как весь мир пошел по пизде, этому были звоночки. Может, Мерл сам виноват? Однажды заметив, как Дэрил пялится на тощий зад паренька в автомастерской, Мерл пошутил о том, чтобы тот не пускал слюни, а пригласил парня на свидание – глядишь, бесплатно байк починит. Но это же был просто подкол. Обстоятельство не стоило беспокойства, но всколыхнуло какое-то необъяснимое волнение внутри. Мерл начал присматриваться и замечать за братом странные поступки. Или ему казалось, что начал замечать, поэтому он, как умел, всячески пытался выбить из него это дерьмо, пока не стало бы слишком поздно. Водил брату проституток, втаскивал его в драки, когда их компания избивала случайно забредшего в бар педика.

Если бы Дэрил загремел в тюрьму, его бы зажали у стенки в первый же вечер за его острый язык и слащавое личико. Слишком бойкий – его бы захотели поставить на место.

Мерл уверен, что Дэрил не стал бы сам опускаться на колени перед лидером Хиллтопа. Боже, что он делает для него еще? Страшно представить. Бедный, маленький братишка, который увяз в дерьме по самые гланды и не знает, как из этого выбраться. Но Мерл поможет.

Мерл старательно пытается придумать план действий. Напади он открыто – Иисуса защитит орава его друзей и тут же вышвырнет Мерла вон. Значит, нужно остаться с ним наедине где-нибудь подальше от поселения. Мир нынче такой опасный, кусачие твари поджидают на каждом шагу, а помощи ждать неоткуда. Тем более Иисус на вид мелкий и хилый – справиться с таким Мерлу не составит труда даже голыми руками.

Мерл размышляет, под каким предлогом увести Иисуса и как сделать так, чтобы брат не увязался следом. А затем он вернется в Хиллтоп, грязный, рыдающий навзрыд, говорящий, что не смог спасти парня. Да, план прост и, может, даже туп; ведь его заподозрят в убийстве в первую очередь. Но разве глупые версии – не самые правдивые? Дэрил, может быть, погорюет, будет обмазывать соплями стены и выть, но что поделать? Так для него будет лучше.

Продуманный план Мерла изрядно успокаивает, но ему все равно приходится сдерживать тремор, когда он подходит к трейлеру Иисуса. Избегать парня было бы слишком подозрительно. Сидящий на ступеньке и точащий нож Дэрил поднимает голову и приглашает брата позавтракать. За время приема пищи Мерл мало говорит, переводя взгляд с Дэрила на Иисуса, свободно болтающих о какой-то чепухе. А в голове у него в это время расцветают во всех красках картинки будущего жестокого убийства, и Мерл странно улыбается.

\- Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Иисус, когда Дэрил уносит тарелки, чтобы помыть.

Мерл дергается, опомнившись.

\- Нет. То есть да. Не хотел говорить в присутствии Дэрила. Ты знаешь, когда у него день рождения?

\- Мы никогда не отмечали, да и, мне кажется, он и не хочет, - смущенно отвечает Иисус.

\- Херня. Он просто не признается, - отрезает Мерл, - мы всегда отмечали. Это был его любимый праздник. И он, кстати, по моим подсчетам, послезавтра. Хотя даже если я ошибаюсь, он все равно обрадуется.

\- Да? Ну, тогда нужно ему что-то подарить, - улыбается Иисус, задумчиво закусив губу.

\- Можешь не ломать голову. Я знаю, чего он хочет. Я видел байк из его детских снов неподалеку. Легко дойти пешком. Но мне, как видишь, с одной рукой не очень удобно им управлять и привезти сюда. Хочешь сделать ему сюрприз? Достанем байк вместе.

\- Звучит круто, - кивает Иисус, задумавшись на несколько секунд, - сделаем это завтра?

Завтра. Надежда вызывает у Мерла чистейшее ликование.

\- Только давай держать это в секрете? Не хочу, чтобы пацан догадался раньше времени, поэтому нам бы уйти незаметно.

Иисус кивает и говорит, что подумает, как это сделать.

****

Дэрил, к счастью, с утра отправляется на охоту – проверить ближайшие ловушки, и Иисус с Мерлом незаметно уходят из поселения.

\- Мы точно на него не наткнемся? – с беспокойством спрашивает Мерл. Потому что иначе он знатно проебется.

\- Да, - кивает Иисус, - я знаю, где Дэрил охотится. Покажи на карте место, где ты видел байк.

Мерл молча чертыхается, изучая протянутую ему карту. Он спрашивает местонахождение Хиллтопа, якобы чтобы сориентироваться, задумчиво хмыкает и бессмысленно водит пальцем по линиям дорог.

\- Вот здесь, - он указывает на точку.

Иисус хмурится, качнув головой.

\- Не помню там никаких мотоциклов. Хотя, может, я забыл. Ладно, доверимся тебе, - он улыбается и шагает вперед.

\- Доверяешь незнакомцам… предлагаешь койку в поселении и еду … почему? – спрашивает Мерл. Пока парень жив, возможно, стоит задать несколько вопросов, чтобы понять мотивации других людей. На будущее. Чтобы ни один урод больше не смог их облапошить.

\- Я доверяю Дэрилу, - отвечает Иисус, - тем более – ты его брат. Родная кровь – это большая ценность.

Мерл молча кивает, краем глаза наблюдая за парнем. Глядя на него, можно было засомневаться, какая гнилая душонка скрывается за этой приятной внешностью. Мерл бы никогда не догадался, что Иисус творит с его братом. Он чувствует, что ему необходимо исправить несправедливость и спасти не только брата, но и все поселение от сраного педика во главе. Мерл дергается, ловя на себе странный взгляд парня, словно тот прочел его мысли.

\- Что?

\- Я спросил, гоняли ли вы с Дэрилом вместе на мотоциклах.

Только сейчас Мерл понимает, что Иисус всю дорогу о чем-то болтал, пока он варился в мыслях о мести.

\- Пару раз. У нас была старая колымага, но она быстро развалилась. Засранец любил ее, - отвечает он и задумывается, достаточно ли далеко они отошли от поселения, чтобы до него не донесся крик. Мерл всего лишь должен размахнуться и вонзить свой нож в спину псевдо посланника божьего…

\- Дэрил учил меня водить байк, - с улыбкой отвечает Иисус и смотрит так нежно и пристально своими небесными глазами, вспоминая об этом.

Блять. Мерл не может вот так. Его нужно сунуть в мешок, как котенка, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда, и спокойно утопить. Но мешка под рукой нет, поэтому нужно присматривать возможность. Иисус пытается о чем-то болтать, рассказывает, как Дэрил помогает общине, в общем – льет в уши всякую восторженную дичь. В другом случае Мерл бы порадовался за брата, но ему хочется блевать.

Мерл сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек и вспоминает строки из Библии: _«Берегитесь лжепророков, которые приходят к вам в овечьей одежде, а внутри суть волки хищные.… Всякое дерево, не приносящее плода доброго, срубают и бросают в огонь. Итак, по плодам их узнаете их»_. Он не должен дать осечку, он должен сделать то, что должен. 

Они добираются до небольшого городка, указанного Мерлом на карте, и осторожно пробираются между домами. Иисус наконец-то завалил свое восторженное щебетание, чтобы не привлекать ходячих. Он пропускает Мерла вперед показывать дорогу и держит один из своих боевых ножей. Мерл останавливается за углом здания, выглядывая наружу. Его взгляд скользит вверх – вот бы подняться на крышу и просто скинуть парня с нее. Самый легкий вариант – даже не придется драться. Но он замечает небольшую толпу ходячих, и один из них замечает его, развернувшись и начиная ковылять в их сторону. В голове тут же появляется новый план. Мерл поднимает руку, жестом призывая Иисуса не спешить, и дожидается, когда ходячий приблизится на расстояние пяти шагов.

\- Чисто, - он дергает головой, пропуская Иисуса. Парень делает два шага вперед, и Мерл, решая не уповать на удачу, хватает его за плечи и толкает в гнилые лапы ходячего. Он свистит, подзывая остальных кусачих, чтобы увеличить свои шансы. К несчастью, Иисус умудряется увернуться, одним движением разрезая сухожилия на ногах ходячего, отчего тот валится на землю.

\- Сукин сын, - пораженный его ловкостью, Мерл дергается вперед, не давая пронзить черепушку. Ему приходится рисковать, рассчитывая на замешательство врага. Иисус не хочет так просто умирать. Мерл пользуется своей комплекцией, заваливаясь на него и ударяя мыском ботинка по икре. Иисус стонет, падая на колени.

Другие ходячие подступили совсем близко, и Мерл вскакивает и спешит скрыться за углом здания. Он бежит вперед, не оборачиваясь, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше. Наконец, он прижимается спиной к стене и переводит дыхание. Он не помнит, слышал ли крик, но ему нужно знать, сработал ли план. Мерл делает большой крюк вокруг домов, чтобы не встретиться с ходячими, и издали смотрит на место, где бросил Иисуса. Там лежит несколько тел, Мерл не может с этого расстояния разглядеть, кто именно. Блять.

\- Какого черта?

Мерл вздрагивает от голоса, прозвучавшего со спины, и оборачивается. Иисус стоит в метре от него, кажется, целый и невредимый, хмурится и сжимает кулаки. Мерл подспудно замечает, что его боевые ножи находятся в ножнах. Как он, блять, справился с такой толпой?!

\- Ты пытался меня убить, - с нажимом произносит Иисус, - почему?

\- А то ты сам не знаешь, - огрызается Мерл, придя в замешательство.

\- Для желания убить нужны весомые причины, - Иисус не сводит с него взгляда, требуя ответа, - мы с тобой толком не знаем друг друга, я не сделал тебе ничего плохого.

Мерл стискивает зубы – ему не хочется произносить это вслух, но если ублюдок настолько тупой, чтобы понять, то ему придется.

\- Ты ебал моего брата.

Иисус вздрагивает, растеряв всю свою решимость, и Мерл переходит в нападение, почувствовав его слабость.

\- И как ты умудрился его нагнуть? – рычит он, угрожающе делая шаг вперед.

\- Я не… - начинает Иисус, растерявшись и машинально отступая назад.

Злость вспыхивает мгновенно, и Мерл размахивается левой рукой, но Иисус пригибается, избегая удара. Он словно даже не пытается обороняться и хвататься за ножи. Идиот.

\- Если тебе нравится сосать хуи, на, возьми мой.

Мерл кидается вперед, лелея мысль о том, что это даже хорошо, что его не сожрали ходячие. Будет сущим удовольствием расправиться с ублюдком собственноручно. Иисус отшатывается, а кто-то хватает Мерла за плечи и дергает назад. Он сильно ударяется спиной и затылком о стену, что из глаз сыплются искры.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? – рычит голос Дэрила.

Зрение постепенно фокусируется, и Мерл видит брата, прижавшего его за грудки к стене и практически упирающегося ему лбом в лоб. Как он, блять, смог их найти? Чертов следопыт. Раньше он не мог отличить след собаки от следа оленя.

\- Нет. Какого хрена ТЫ делаешь?! – Мерл дергается вперед, вырываясь из хватки. Он тяжело дышит, оглядываясь по сторонам. Иисус застыл поодаль, наблюдая за братскими разборками и не произнося ни слова. Мерл щурит глаза, закипая внутри. Его план пошел по пизде, теперь терять нечего. - Этот педик расплатится за все, что с тобой сделал. Отойди в сторонку и дай старшему братцу разобраться.

Он двигается вперед, но Дэрил предсказуемо загораживает ему путь.

\- Нет. Бей меня, если хочешь почесать кулаки. Какого хрена, Мерл? – рявкает он, - он тебе ничего не сделал.

\- Ты каждому лидеру группы предпочитаешь отсасывать? – Мерл не хотел обходиться так грубо с братом, но ему приходится. Они хотят ответов – пусть подавятся. – Сначала Рик. А теперь ты _его_ сучка?

Но на лице Дэрила не мелькает растерянность, он не сводит острого взгляда с брата и тяжело дышит.

\- Да ну брось, – горько усмехается Мерл, - если тебе так хочется, давай тебе бабу найдем, бороду ей приклеим. У каждого свои фетиши.

\- Нет, - хрипит Дэрил. Он тяжело дышит и молчит. Мерл видит, как на его лице мелькает что-то странное, а затем Дэрил прикусывает нижнюю губу. Когда мелкий братишка лажал и приходил каяться старшему о проступке, боясь признаться, он тоже прикусывал губу, но отводил взгляд и виновато опускал голову. Так что Дэрил не жалеет. Но он явно боится признаться в чем-то, чтобы не вызвать гнев брата.

\- Я люблю его.

Мерлу кажется, что он слишком сильно ударился головой о стену и повредил слух. Он хмурится, переводя растерянный взгляд на Иисуса, явно не удивленного словами Дэрила.

\- Любишь?

Нет. Это какой-то бред. Дэрил просто пытается Мерла запутать, сделать так, чтобы он забыл об убийстве. Он переводит взгляд обратно на младшего братишку и ловит его умоляющий взгляд, заставивший его вздрогнуть. Мерл застывает в полной растерянности, он должен что-то сделать. Злость сменяется чем-то другим, и он чувствует, что его начинает трясти, как ему кажется, от бешенства. Но у него холодеют легкие.

\- Он вытрахал тебе все мозги своим членом. Это не любовь, это… это.. – заикается Мерл, вспоминая термины, - стокгольмский синдром! Ты чувствуешь себя обязанным, ты не должен…

Но, любит или нет, Дэрил не даст ему убить Иисуса.

\- Мерл, оставь его в покое. Или… ты мне не брат.

\- Что? – кажется, он снова ослышался. И Мерл срывается, - ты предпочтешь брату какого-то хрена с горы? Он не твой родственник, не твоя кровь.

\- Мерл…

Мерл отпихивает Дэрила в сторону. С него довольно. Он сыт этим дерьмом. Все это – какой-то бред, который нужно прекратить. Дэрил снова перекрывает ему путь, вцепляясь в рубашку, и Мерлу ничего не остается, кроме как заехать ему по роже. Может, только так братишка придет в себя. Слышится треск ткани, но Дэрил не отпускает Мерла.

\- Пожалуйста, остановитесь.

Но он не слышит. Не рассчитав силы, он бьет Дэрилу в лицо и разбивает нос. Осознание произошедшего приходит секундой позже, после того, как на асфальт стремительно летят несколько алых капель.

\- Прости, братишка… я не… - испуганно шепчет Мерл, прижимая руку ко рту.

\- Уходим! – вдруг кричит Иисус, срываясь с места.

Оторвав взгляд от брата, размазавшего по подбородку кровь, Мерл оборачивается. Он видит, что позади подбирается целая толпа ходячих, которых они привлекли своими криками.

Дэрил не тормозит, сплевывая в сторону, и бежит вперед. Ему приходится резко затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в ходячих, возникших впереди словно из неоткуда, и он пытается достать нож. Мерл толкает его в сторону, пронзая черепушку ближайшего мертвеца, а затем отпрыгивает назад. Их слишком много, чтобы сражаться. Компания несется дальше мимо красного кирпичного здания, сдвигая за собой мусорные баки, чтобы преградить путь ходячим.

\- Наверх, скорее! – кричит Иисус, размахивая ножами и укладывая ходячих, ошивающихся рядом с пожарной лестницей.

Мерл поднимает голову, оценивая пятиэтажное здание, и кивает брату. А затем сцепляет руки.

\- Давай.

Дэрил колеблется лишь мгновение, прежде чем шагнуть на сцепленные руки, и Мерл живо подкидывает брата вверх, помогая зацепиться за перекладину. Одна задница спасена. Мерл разворачивается, откидывая мертвеца в сторону, а затем подпрыгивает, тщетно пытаясь достать до лестницы. О том, чтобы помочь Иисусу забраться, у него даже мысли нет. Он хотел бы оставить его здесь – удачнее момента не придумаешь, да вот беда – Мерл в такой же ловушке.

Или хуже. Кто-то цепляется за его ногу, пролезая под контейнерами, и Мерл падает на землю, снова ударившись головой. Еще одна шишка ему обеспечена. Иисус подбегает, приканчивая мертвеца, тянущего Мерла к себе, и протягивает ему руку. Мерл отмахивается от дружеского жеста, переворачиваясь на бок, и встает сам. Ходячих словно не становится меньше. Что за невезение? Неужели им обоим суждено сдохнуть за все свои грехи? Мерл еще недостаточно нагрешил! У него еще так много лет впереди, у него еще не взошли елки… он не может оставить деток без папочки, кто о них будет заботиться? Потому что, очевидно, что не младший братишка.

\- Нам нужно найти другой выход, - кричит откуда-то сзади Иисус, пока Мерл откидывает ходячего в сторону. У него кружится голова, а легкие горят, как он еще не упал – большой вопрос.

Он разворачивается на зов и видит, как Иисус ловко карабкается через забор. Мерл спешит следом и пытается подпрыгнуть как можно выше, цепляясь рукой за металлическую решетку. Взвыв, он подтягивается, но ноги скользят по ней. Ходячий сжимает его за лодыжку и цепляется гнилыми зубами в подошву ботинка, а Мерл безуспешно пытается его оттолкнуть.

\- Дай мне руку.

Иисус, сидя на заборе, тянет к нему руку, но Мерл ее игнорирует, стараясь справиться сам.

\- Дай мне руку, - настойчиво повторяет он.

\- Нет, - рычит Мерл и от резкого движения чуть не сваливается вниз.

\- Сейчас же дай мне руку. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

Тогда, не получив ответа, Иисус хватает его за плечи, помогая забраться и чуть не сваливаясь с забора сам.

\- Блять.

Ему приходится запустить один из своих ножей в ходячего. И, судя по тому, как Мерл почувствовал, что его нога освободилась, бросок был метким. Они переваливаются через забор, неудачно приземлившись на асфальт, и Иисус вновь подхватывает его за плечи, заставляя подняться и одновременно утягивая куда-то в сторону. Они плетутся вокруг дома, пока не находят укрытие в пустом магазине, где могут перевести дух.

Мерл опускается на пол, привалившись к стене. День обернулся совсем не так, как он планировал, словно провидение решило отыграться с ним за все дурные помыслы. Но он ведь хотел помочь! Он ведь хотел… всего лишь хотел…

\- Я знаю, ты хочешь его защитить, - произносит Иисус, словно прочитав его мысли. Он стоит рядом, глядя на него своим грустным щенячьим взглядом.

Мерл стискивает зубы, сдерживаясь от ругани. Меньше всего ему хочется слушать оправдания и нравоучения, лучше бы парень попытался врезать ему за попытку убийства. Не было бы так обидно. Не было бы так мерзко осознавать, что, даже несмотря на всю ненависть Мерла, Иисус не пытается его обвинить или злиться. И тем более не пытается ему отомстить.

\- Я ему не родственник. Но я заботился о нем несколько лет, - продолжает он, - и готов свою жизнь положить, чтобы сделать его счастливым.

Мерл поднимает глаза и молчит, долго рассматривая лицо Иисуса. Этот парень словно не способен на настоящую жестокость, и он будто не мог желать Дэрилу зла.

\- Я люблю его. По-настоящему.

Он помог ему выживать, он изменил его, он совершил то, что Мерлу не удавалось – он сделал его сильным. Дэрил не слушает чужое мнение, он точно знает, чего хочет, и он врежет любому, кто покусится на то, что ему дорого. Иисус не один раз спас Мерла за один только сегодняшний день, хотя не был обязан. Он готов рискнуть своей жизнью ради благополучия и счастья Дэрила. Даже если Мерл может снова попытаться его убить.

Ему хочется вскочить на ноги, выть, скрести пальцами по стенам, потому что он отказывается это признавать. Разве так бывает? Чтобы мужик любил мужика, а не просто на безрыбье…. Может быть, Иисус с Дэрилом провели в лесу слишком много времени наедине, насмотрелись на ебущихся белочек, а затем… он не понимает, почему между Эннисом и Джеком промелькнула искра, он смотрел кино про ковбоев и даже этого не заметил. Видимо, влияние ебучих овец. А затем он чуть не подавился попкорном, когда понял, на какой фильм попал. Весь сеанс он усмехался и закатывал глаза – наснимают же херни, но уходить не стал, было жалко потраченных денег. Момент, когда Эннису возвращается открытка, оповещая, что получатель умер, заставил Мерла прослезиться и пожалеть, что он все-таки не ушел из зала.

\- Почему я тебе верю, - обреченно шепчет Мерл, зажмуриваясь и проводя рукой по лицу.

\- Потому что я говорю правду, - Иисус протягивает ладонь, призывая его подняться, - пойдем. Нужно найти Дэрила.

И на этот раз Мерл хватается за его ладонь.

Младший братишка, запыхавшись, находит их на улице через пару минут и крепко обнимает Иисуса, словно не надеялся увидеть его живым после того, как тот остался наедине с Мерлом. Не выпуская Иисуса из объятий, Дэрил сверлит взглядом стоящего рядом брата. Он пытается разглядеть причину перемены его настроения и понять, прошла ли опасность.

\- Прости, братишка, - глухо произносит Мерл, прикусывая губу и не зная, что сказать.

Дэрил выпускает Иисуса из объятий и подходит к нему, обхватывая за плечо и прижимая к себе.

\- Больше не смей так делать. Иначе мне придется надрать тебе зад, - усмехается он.

\- Не бойся. Твоего парня я больше трогать не буду, - выдыхает Мерл, - если ты, черт побери, сегодня найдешь мне бутылку текилы. Я отказываюсь воспринимать факты о твоей личной жизни трезвым, - горько смеется он, зажмуриваясь, - а вообще лучше не рассказывай мне. Я к этому еще не готов.


End file.
